


Never Be The Same

by Blue1926



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, AoKuro Week 2016, M/M, Reincarnation AU, alternate universe- pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1926/pseuds/Blue1926
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which every lifetime is just one failure after another</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be The Same

The first time you saw him was when you just moved to a new neighborhood. He’s playing on the playground, looking like he’s having the time of his life, and you were completely taken by his smile. 

He noticed you watching and asked you to play, in which you hesitantly do so. And after a just a few minutes of talking, you felt like you’ve known him your whole life. You became more and more comfortable with talking, then suddenly you’re arranging another meeting to come play again. 

Years have passed. You grew up. Things have not changed. He’s still him and you’re still you and you’re still together. But there’s a lingering feeling that something’s different about how you meant to each other now. Casual hang outs turned more affectionate but you ignore them. You’re content with what you have now. And you won’t let these changes destroy whatever you have.

And then he had to move away. 

He bid you goodbye with tears in his eyes and he held you as you cry. You were frozen when you felt his lips press against yours but remained silent as he promised you to be back, you’re going to meet again and you will not separate again.

You felt yourself nodding as he stepped back and started walking away. You willed yourself to be strong while you wait for him. 

He never fulfilled his promise. 

-

He was your target. And you were his. You ran into each other just after you left your last victim. 

Fate is really funny, or cruel you may think. It doesn’t matter. Same difference. 

Who would’ve thought that you’d both end up with the same place, the world must be laughing at you right now. 

You laughed humorlessly as you stared at the man you just killed. You laughed and laughed until uncontrollable tears rolled down from your eyes. You laid down beside him and consoled yourself with the fact that you’re going to follow him soon.

-

You were by his side, nursing his bruises again and as much as you hate seeing him like this, as much as you want him to stop, you don’t say anything. After all, what other choice do you have? 

Soon, the arena will be filled with wealthy men paying to see the battle. Soon, cheers will dominate the crowd as both opponents struggle. Soon, very soon, the rich and the noble will witness the entertainment which is apparently ‘making your lover suffer’. But again, you don’t say anything. 

You tried to smile as he said goodbye, worry and anxiety building up as you watch him leave. 

You tried to calm your heart down, to stop you from thinking negative thoughts while you patiently waited for him to be back. 

He didn’t come back. 

Not on his own two feet anyway. 

As you held his lifeless body in your arms, the tears continued to stream down your face while memories of each lifetime that you and he had shared came haunting you.

Why does it always end like this? 

Is this really how it was meant to be? 

-

You continued to stare at the boy unconscious at the hospital bed. The slytherin who saved your life. You still remember that day till now. In the middle of Quidditch, while the everyone was mesmerized by the match, the villains used the distraction to cause trouble, magic went out of control which resulted in the whole stadium falling apart.

Aside from the physical damages, a lot of people were hurt. Some were lucky to get away with a few bruises. But some, _not so much._

Including this guy in front of you. It’s been two years since then. And he still hasn’t woken up. You stare at him in puzzlement, you were supposed to be opponents, and yet here he was, lying lifelessly, heart barely beating because of you. Because he used his own body just to shield you.

It’s been too long. But here you are. Still waiting for him. A lot of people think it’s hopeless. Even the doctors says so. But those words fell on deaf ears. No matter how long, you’ll wait for him to wake up. Because you know that he will.

No, you wouldn’t give up. Not for him. Not ever. 

-

A virus has spread throughout the world. Some kind of experiment the humans are working on that leads to the world’s ending with its failure. 

Now, you’re two people who teamed up to try to survive, protecting each other’s backs for how long? You don’t even know anymore. 

All you know is that right now he was looking at you with such coldness that you don’t even recognize him anymore and then he was pointing his gun at you and you were screaming at him,

_‘Why are you doing this? It’s me, Please stop, you’re scaring me’_

That’s when you noticed that one of the humans-turned-monster has gotten too close to him and your breath hitched as you realized that he was also becoming one of them. 

Then all of a sudden, his eyes turned softer and his gun was thrown in your arms, he looked you straight in the eyes and you realized what he wanted you to do. 

_‘No.’_ You keep repeating, because you can’t. Not to him. _‘No. No. No.’_

But you know that there’s no other way, and he’d much prefer to be done in by the man that he loved rather than be one of them and hurt you himself. He looked at you one last time. _‘Please’_. And you closed your eyes. 

With your soul torn in half, you pulled the trigger. 

-

You were a prince. He was your knight. He was assigned to you as a personal …bodyguard of sorts. The moment you met him, you just clicked. You quickly became friends and years have now passed. 

You’ve been together since childhood and nothing can tear you apart. 

War breaks out. Your kingdom already lost which resulted in you hiding with him. Eventually you were found and were surrounded. Since the beginning you knew that he swore his life to protect you and so you can do nothing but watch as the enemies cornered him while he gave you time to escape. 

Right before he fell, he looked at you one last time. He only mouthed one word. 

_“Run”_

And so you did. 

As you stare at the night sky, alone, you wonder, maybe being struck with that sword is actually less painful than losing him had been. 

-

He was your captain and you’re a part of his crew. You sailed through the seas together and claimed them as your territory, successfully defending your place. All was fine.

Until pirates from another crew invaded your ship which caught you all off-guard. They’re unexpectedly strong, you admit. But you don’t lose hope. Your captain is there. He won’t give up. He’ll save you all. You believe in him more than anything. You were right. The enemies were no match for him. You watched as he fought them with great strength that left you gazing at him in wonder.

You know that you’re weak, physically speaking but you were a great asset to your crew-that’s what your captain always tells you. That doesn’t matter though when right now you’re the biggest liability as you were captured by the enemy. You were used as hostage and no one can do anything. Not even the captain. Or maybe, especially not the captain. As he saw you being targeted he lost focus in a second, horror filling his features. Because you’re the captain’s greatest weakness.

And so you watched the tables turned. All because of you. Your captain surrendering to them, begging them not to harm you. But they were ruthless and keeps mercilessly torturing you while making him watch and then suddenly, you just felt numb. You don’t feel the blood that continued to flow out of you nor the blade still stuck in your body.

Before you finally close your eyes, his face was the last thing you wanted to see. So you looked at him. At your captain, your bestfriend, your lover. One last time. 

But what you saw was not your feared captain anymore. What you saw was a broken mess.

And before you fade into nothing, you promised yourself, next time you will not lose him. Next time, you’ll be together. Next time for sure.

-

He showed up while you’re practicing alone with such brightness surrounding him that for an instant, you felt yourself going blind. 

_“Yo!” he said._

And again, you were drawn to him like a moth to a flame, that’s when you were struck with an immediate realization. ‘It’s him’ you thought. ‘It’s really him’

And this time, he’s still within your reach. 

_“I’ll practice here with you everyday from now on! One day, let’s stand on the same court together, Tetsu!”_

You smiled -As you bumped your fists together.

You are not losing him again. 

This time, you’re sure. 

**' _I’ve long forgotten how to receive your passes_ '**

Suddenly, you’re not so sure…

**Author's Note:**

> For Aokuro week 2016
> 
> Inspired by: Never be the same by Red


End file.
